project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nulunia
The Nulunian civilization began by people groups migrating to the northernmost areas of the continent as they followed large game animals which they would hunt. Ancestors of the ancient civilization refer to themselves as “Nulus”. The Nulunian people relied heavily on the large game animals they hunted, using their fur for clothing in the harsh winters. The Nulunian language evolved into many languages in the Nulus family, many of which are still used today, including Greater Nulu, Nulu, Odenheisen, and Slofian, all stemmed from Proto-Nulian. Historically, the Nulunian Civilization never truly unified under one government, but formed multiple states who often interacted with eachother, both peacefully and violently. History Early Years The Nulunian Peoples migrated to the Great Northern Lakes around 3000 BC, as they followed large game animals which they relied on for food. The first established settlement was likely founded around 2900s BC, at the Western Edge of the largest of the Great Northern Lake. The Early Nulunian People lived in a tribal system, and as different tribes spread they established new permanent homes, expanding both Eastward and Westward. Rise of Kingdoms The first powerful Nulunian Kingdom to arise was that of Ancient Nord, a kingdom which dominated the Great Northern Lakes from 1000 BC to 700BC. Not much is known about the kingdom today, but it has since become a fairy tale like story to be passed down from generation to generation. They likely spoke what is today called Greater Nulu, a language still prevalent in isolated areas. After its collapse, likely due to internal rebellions, the Nulunian people would not see another powerful kingdom arise until much later in their history. In the year 154BC the Tribe of Slof began to militarize and conquer its neighbors, lead by the warrior Ansgar the Brave. Their kingdom at its height stretched from the westernmost territory of the Nulunians to the edge of the largest of the Great Northern Lake. Their influence can still be seen today in the Slof language, still spoken in these areas. In the year 212 AD, the Slof began to continue pushing to conquer all of the Great Northern lakes, but were stopped by the small kingdom of Odenheisen, who miraculously pushed back against the Slof, in turn claiming the Great Northern Lakes as their own. Odenheisen did little of its own expansion, maintaning control of the Great Norther Lakes until 573 AD, when they were conquered by the Nulu Empire. The Odenheisen influence is still seen in this area through the Odenheis language, spoken in the areas around the Great Northern Lakes. The capital city, Flott Odenheisen is also a major city in the modern day Nulu Republic. The Nulu Empire was the closest to uniting all of the Nulunian People, and considered themselves the descendants of the Ancient Nord. Hailing from the Eastern reaches of Nulunian territory. The Nulu began their conquest around 540 AD, at first through political unions and marriages between tribes and other kingdoms, and then shifting quickly to war. They relied heavily on tax farming to maintain money as they pursued military interests. They conquered the Odenheisen Kingdom in 573 AD, with the fall of Flott Odenheisen. They continue to push into western territory, at the time ruled by a variety of kingdoms and tribes. At its height, the Nulu Empire encompassed almost all of the Nulunian World, except for a few tribal states in the westernmost areas. The Nulu planned to invade these last tribes and unite the Nulunians, but faced rebellions in the Great Northern Lakes. Due to internal instability, they collapsed into multiple different kingdoms and tribes, the greatest of which was called Nynulu, situated on the northern half of the Great Northern Lakes. The Nulu language is still spoken in the Eastern Nulunian Nations. Modern History After the fall of Nulu, no other nation began conquest over Nulunia. However, political unions occurred into the modern day, and currently there are 5 nations which have populations over 50% Nulus. These nations are called the Nulu Nations, and are a part of the Great Northern Economic League, trading with each-other to assure all of the nations remain strong economically. These nations are: The Nulu Republic (strongest of the five, capital: Ftoll Odenheisen, language: Odenheis), West Nulunian Republic (capital: Slofilia, language: Slof, Greater Nulu), Odenheis Democratic Republic (weakest of the five, capital: Snolan, language: Odenheis, breakaway from Nulu Republic), The Federal Republic of the Krigerians (capital: Stor Krig, language: Nulu), and lastly Fja City State (small city state located inside the Nulu Republic, language: Odenheis, capital: Fja) Category:Civilizations